


El diablo tiene cuerpo de mujer

by Radenzaprior (wiseatenea)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, fem nico
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiseatenea/pseuds/Radenzaprior
Summary: Cuando Nico despierta de nuevo, no hay nada extraño. No hasta que se levanta y mira en el espejo. Porque el rostro que le devuelve la mirada es el de una chica. Y entonces, para empeorar la situación, su camino se cruza con el de Percy y Jason.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

El diablo tiene cuerpo de mujer

Disclaimer: No tengo los derechos de la saga —Los héroes del Olimpo.— Todo le pertenece al tío Rick. Yo solo juego con sus personajes. También es mi primer fic en este fandom, así que sean gentiles. Vi que había una clara falta de fics con Fem! Nico en español y que menos aún son Perjasico.   
.

.

  
Nico no sabe donde está. Todo se sentía tan irreal… Lo último que recordaba era estar preparándose para ir a dormir, tres semanas después de la muerte de Bianca. Tal vez no del mejor humor, ni de la forma más respetuosa. Pueden o no haber algunas maldiciones a los dioses de por medio. 

  
Lleva unos minutos así. Atado de pies y manos en una tienda de campaña plateada. Ni siquiera puede incorporarse y ver hacia afuera para saber dónde está, puesto que está acostado sobre sus brazos. Lo único que puede hacer es mirar el techo y esperar.  
Pasan minutos. O tal vez horas. Nico no lo sabe pero se siente como una eternidad. Se está comenzando a dormir cuando sucede. 

  
—Hola, Nico Di Angelo.— Dice una voz. Nico se encuentra con una joven de grandes ojos plateados que parece haber surgido de la nada. Nico sabe en ese instante que está en problemas. —Te escuché anoche. 

  
—Por favor,— Suplica. Está asustado. Los ojos de Artemisa brillan. Lo tiene justo donde quiere. —No iba en serio.

  
—¿No crees entonces que ser una mujer es fácil?— Pregunta ella mientras comienza a pasearse en círculos a su alrededor. A Nico le recuerda incómodamente a un depredador y a su presa. —¿No crees que soy la diosa más inútil del panteón? ¿No crees que no me preocupo por mis cazadoras?— Le pregunta casi a gritos. —¿Crees que las cosas para ti hubiesen sido más fáciles si fueses mujer?

  
—Señora Artemisa, por favor.— Suplica Nico. Joder, nunca más diría el nombre de un dios en voz alta de nuevo. Dejaría de maldecir. Nunca más pisaría el campamento mestizo. Prometería cualquier cosa para salir intacto de esto.

  
—Tranquilo, Nico Di Angelo. Yo cumpliré tu deseo. Permanentemente. Y si vuelves a hacer algo que me disguste te transformaré en conejo y dejaré que te usen para practicar tiro con arco.

  
—¡¿Qué deseo?!— Chilla Nico, desesperado. —¡Ningún deseo, por favor!- Pero Artemisa no lo oye. Un movimiento de su mano y Nico se desmaya. Cuando despierta de nuevo, no hay nada extraño. No hasta que se levanta y mira en el espejo. Porque el rostro que le devuelve la mirada es el de una chica.

—¡Merda!  
Nico chilla hasta quedarse afónico. Luego, decide cortarse el cabello. Puede que no vuelva a tener un pene nunca más, pero puede lucir como un chico. Por más que intenta, la tijera no corta su cabello. Tampoco su espada ni las tres tijeras que compra en Walmart.   
Artemisa se había puesto realmente creativa. Donde quiera que va, a Nico lo tratan como a una chica. Lo echan de un café por entrar al baño de hombres. Le silban en las calles. Le gritan groserías. Resulta que la vida como una chica sin hogar es exponencialmente más peligrosa. Nico no quiere empeorar su situación haciendo a todos referirse a él como un chico. Permite que le hablen con pronombres femeninos. Se acostumbra a su nueva vida, si se le puede llamar acostumbrarse a llorar todas las noches hasta dormirse. Y todo va bien. O medianamente bien. Hasta que se encuentra con un monstruo.

* * *

  
Cuando Percy entra al apartamento, sabe de inmediato que hay algo mal. El lugar está en silencio, pero Percy sabe que no está vacío. No es algo racional ni algo que Percy sea capaz de explicar. Hay una voz en su cabeza diciéndole que algo no está bien.   
Intentando no hacer ruido, Percy desenfunda a Riptide. Comienza a revisar la casa cuarto por cuarto, hasta que lo ve. 

  
Hay una figura pequeña en su cuarto. Está sobre la cama, a oscuras. El corazón de Percy late desbocado en su pecho y sus instintos le gritan que se defienda mientras aún tenga la ventaja. Así que Percy hace lo lógico. Enciende la luz y carga hacia adelante, espada en mano. 

  
La figura, ahora que Percy la ve, es una chica. Gime débilmente, pero se las arregla para bloquear la estocada de Percy con una espada negra. Se quedan allí, en un punto muerto. Percy no está dispuesto a atacar a una chica y menos a una que luce como esta.   
La chica no está en buenas condiciones. Tiene el cabello negro, largo y rizado, pegado a su cabeza por el sudor. Sus ojos oscuros, entrecerrados de concentración, se ven húmedos. Tiene una nariz pequeña y respingona que salta como la de un conejito asustado y tiene la piel muy pálida, con un ligero tinte oliva. Bajo toda la sangre, es evidente que la ropa que viste no es de ella. Es de chico y le queda varias tallas más grande, especialmente la chaqueta de aviador. Los brazos le tiemblan por el esfuerzo de contrarrestar la estocada de Percy para evitar que le corte la garganta. Sus muñecas son dolorosamente delgadas y en uno de sus dedos viste un anillo de calavera. 

—¿Quién eres?— Pregunta, sospechando fuertemente de su identidad. La chaqueta, el anillo, la espada y la ropa son inconfundibles. Pero no podía ser, Nico no era una chica. 

  
—Nico Di Angelo.— Ella no sonríe. Percy sabe que algo muy malo con tiene que haberle pasado. Él recuerda a Nico, un adolescente enfurruñado por la muerte de su hermana, un adolescente muy masculino.

  
—¿Qué dijiste cuando te enteraste que eras un semidiós?— Le pregunta, buscando algo que le comprueba que esta chica frente a él es Nico Di Angelo y no alguien que lo mató y tomó sus cosas. Mórbido, se dice Percy, pero igual de probable. 

  
—Genial— Responde ella. —¿Vas a quitar tu espada o no?— Lo dice con desdén, en el tono que Nico comenzó a usar tras la muerte de Bianca. Si Percy quería más pruebas allí las tenía. Su rostro, sin embargo, se ve muy pálido y sudoroso. Está muy mal herida, se da cuenta Percy. Sus brazos tiemblan tanto que no podrá sostener la espada en posición defensiva por más tiempo.

  
—Voy por la ambrosía.— Dice Percy y retira su espada y se larga en dirección al baño.  
Nico suspira y la espada se le escapa de las manos. Cae al suelo con un fuerte ruido y Percy finge no escucharla maldecir mientras rebusca en el gabinete del baño. También coge unas vendas, desinfectantes y suturas autoadhesivas, rezando a los dioses por no tener que usarlas.  
Cuando vuelve, es obvio que las va a necesitar. Nico está sangrando por múltiples heridas. Algunos parecen mordidas. Percy se apresura a obligarla a comer un trozo de ambrosía. Y obligarle es una subestimación, porque Nico parece estar quedándose inconsciente.  
Percy no sabe mucho de medicina, pero tiene claro que aquello no es bueno. Así que intenta mantenerla consciente lo más que puede.

  
—Tienes muchas heridas.— Percy le dice. Nico gruñe. No parece tentada a responder.

  
—¿Qué te atacó?— Percy le pregunta.

  
—Dos empusas. Normalmente podría haber ganado pero con este cuerpo…— Percy lo entiende, no es porque sea una chica, sino porque como espadachín, su centro de gravedad debe haber cambiado. La espada debe haber dejado de ser adecuada para ella. Y una espada mal balanceada es una espada inútil.  
Aún así, resulta increible pensar que alguien tan pequeña pueda pelear. Percy no puede evitar su bufido de incredulidad.

  
—Soy perfectamente capaz de luchar.— Masculla Nico. Percy le coge la mano. Es algo impulsivo. La mano de Nico es pequeña y delicada. Está fría. Percy no sabe si es por su padre o por la pérdida de sangre. Nico, incapaz de dejar de odiarlo aunque sea un minuto, le clava las uñas en la mano. Percy no la suelta. Presiente que va a necesitar apretar algo.

  
—Eres tan pequeña— Le aparta los mechones de cabello de la cara y comienza a limpiarle los rasguños. Tiene pocos en la cara y parece que no quedará con cicatrices. Nico sisea ante el alcohol en sus heridas y aprieta más fuerte la mano de Percy. 

  
—No soy pequeña— Nico cierra los ojos por un momento. Percy se asusta y la sacude con cuidado. 

  
—Vamos, Nico, mírame.— Nico parpadea lentamente. Parece que le cuesta enfocar su vista en algo. —Eres muy delicada o delicado, en realidad no te pregunté que pronombres prefieres.

  
—Femenino está bien. No soy delicada.

  
Percy tatarea en desacuerdo. Nico no parece tener heridas en el cuello, pero tiene unos moretones bastante feos en los brazos.  
—No puedo hacer nada por los moretones. Pero quiero curar las heridas de tu estómago. ¿Puedo levantar tu camiseta?— Nico asiente. Percy extiende la mano, cuando está cogiendo el borde, Nico lo sujeta por la muñeca.

  
—Solo… no muy arriba, ¿Quieres?— Percy se sonroja, cayendo en la cuenta de que Nico ahora tiene pechos. Probablemente debería estar teniendo una crisis existencial al ver a Nico convertido en chica. Una persona normal la tendría. Pero Percy dejó de ser normal hace mucho. Y hay cosas mas importantes, como reafirmar a Nico.   
Percy asiente. Intenta no causarle dolor a Nico. De veras lo intenta. Pero la sangre ha hecho que la camiseta se pegue a la herida y Nico se arquea por el dolor.

  
—Esto va a doler.— Le tiende la mano a Nico. Nico entiende sin palabras que es lo que tiene que hacer. Le aprieta la mano a Percy y Percy tira.  
La reacción es inmediata. Nico grita y maldice. 

  
—Lo siento, lo siento.— Percy se disculpa, examinando la herida. Es una mordida profunda. Sangra mucho. Percy le pone alcohol aún murmurando disculpas por lo bajo.   
—Maldices bastante para ser una chica tan pequeña ¿Eh?— Nico se ríe. Percy aprovecha para poner néctar en la herida y vendarla lo mejor que puede. 

  
Percy continúa limpiando algunas heridas menores, nada tan grave como lo del estómago, pero propensas a infectarse.  
—Jackson, ¿Puedes prestarme tu ducha?— Dice Nico, tras varios minutos de silencio. 

  
—¿Puedes mantenerte en pie?

  
—No lo sé.— La chica intenta incorporarse. Lo consigue tras varios intentos, parece a punto de caerse y se tambalea un poco. Entra al baño y Percy oye la ducha correr.  
Percy suspira y se mira las manos manchadas de sangre. Se siente tentado de maldecir como Nico.   
Para cuando Nico sale de la ducha, Percy le ha preparado una sopa de tomates enlatada. También ha llamado a Will y le ha preguntado exhaustivamente acerca de como tratar las heridas. Se comunicó con su madre y le ha pedido ropa y ungüento para los moretones, junto a algunos antibióticos.  
—¡Jackson!— El grito agudo lo sorprende y Percy se apresura hacia el baño. Lleva la espada desenfundada y está dispuesto a patear la puerta para proteger a Nico.

  
—Voy a patear la puerta— Advierte Percy.

  
—¡¿Qué?!— ¡No!— Grita la chica. —Necesito ropa.

  
Percy se siente muy avergonzado, pero de igual manera coge una de sus camisetas, unos bóxer y calcetines nuevos para la chica. ¿De qué iba a protegerla en el baño? Era ridículo. Ni que los monstruos se colaran por los desagües—Abre, tengo ropa para ti.— Nico abre la puerta una rendija y Percy le pasa la pila con torpeza. 

  
Pronto la tiene sentada junto a él en el comedor. La camiseta le queda como un vestido y cuelga de su cuerpo delgado. El cuello se desliza un poco en uno de sus hombros. Tiene el cabello mojado en un moño. Es hermosa y Percy se regaña al instante por siquiera pensarlo. Es una niña, dos o tres años menor que él. Tampoco hay que olvidar que lo odia intensamente.   
Nico rompe el silencio. Probablemente ni siquiera se imagina la clase de pensamientos que Percy esta teniendo sobre ella. 

  
—No sabía a quien más recurrir.— Dice, dibujando patrones imaginarios en la mesa. — Ofendí a Artemisa y el cambio no es reversible. Me lo explicó en términos muy claros. Y dijo que a la siguiente me transformaría en conejo. Me atraparon las empusas y no tenía a nadie más. — Termina, derrotada. Hace mucho sentido que escoja pronombres femeninos. Llama menos la atención y si Percy fuese a estar atascado como chica hasta su muerte también lo haría.  
Se ve vulnerable y Percy la abraza. Ella solloza en silencio. 

  
—Aún te odio. Esto no cambia nada— Murmura, mientras entierra su cabeza en su pecho y Percy acaricia sus mechones oscuros. Percy, tonto ingenuo, la ignora.

  
Nico se marcha tres días después. Tiene ropa, una nueva mochila y ha conseguido, tras tardes de entrenamiento con Percy, acostumbrarse a luchar con su nuevo cuerpo.   
Percy la ha pasado mejor estos tres días que en varios años. Nico es una excelente guerrera. Es una espadachín brillante, es sarcástica y motivada. A diferencia de muchas chicas, no teme a Percy y se lanza a los desafíos con una especie de desenfreno imprudente que la vuelve una genial compañera de entrenamiento.  
Percy la abraza por última vez antes de que parta.  
—Esto no cambia nada.— Ordena ella. Percy vuelve a no creerle. Tal vez por eso le duele tanto cuando la ve en el rancho de Gerión, gritando y fulminándole con la mirada.

  
Percy no sabe que hacer cuando la halla sentada en su ventana cuando todo acaba. Por un minuto se ilusiona, luego recuerda que besó a Annabeth y que Nico es solo una niña. Después se enoja. Está a punto de echarla cuando habla.  
—Sé como derrotar a Kronos.


	2. Capítulo 2

Percy decide que va a seguir el plan de Nico. Es una buena idea, arriesgada, pero la única que tienen para derrotar a Kronos. Tras fusionarse con Luke se ha vuelto demasiado poderoso. Necesitan desesperadamente una ventaja ¿Y que mejor qué hacer al niño de la profecía invulnerable?

El día en que se reúne con Nico, tiene una sensación extraña en el estómago. Algo está mal. Nico está nerviosa y sus manos, siempre seguras, están temblorosas alrededor de su espada. Percy se dice que es por ver el estado de May Castellan. Ignora convenientemente que Nico estaba nerviosa antes y decide ignorar también su insistencia por llevar a cabo el plan. 

—¡Nico! ¡Que alegría verte! ¡Como has crecido! Ya eres toda una señorita. – Cuando vuelven, su madre lo ignora y comienza a ahogar con atención a Nico. La chica lo mira, asustada ante los aspavientos de su madre. Es como si no estuviese acostumbrada a que alguien la toque sin querer herirla. Es triste. Su corazón se rompe en su nombre.   
Percy sigue a Nico al inframundo. Tras la bendición de su madre, la chica se ha instaurado en un mutismo absoluto. Sally le ha acariciado el cabello y le ha dicho lo mucho que creció. Nico se ha puesto pálida como un fantasma. 

Cuando llegan, se desata el pandemonio. Los monstruos gritan, Hades grita, Nico grita y la sangre en su boca solo le sabe a traición. Maldice a Nico, le grita, le dice que la odia. Y Nico, con sus grandes ojos negros aterrados, parece romperse. 

En retrospectiva, debería haberse dado cuenta que era una trampa. Nico estaba actuando extraño. Percy fue el que decidió creer. Fue un idiota y dio un salto de fe por unos ojos bonitos. Nico no le ha roto el corazón. Percy solo siente lástima. No puede imaginar la desesperación de Nico por aferrarse a su pasado.  
Cuando la chica se cuela en su celda, con una mirada determinada y el cabello flotando tras ella, Percy no puede evitar pensar en lo similar que es a Bianca y a María Di Angelo. Cuando sus dedos pequeños sueltan los grilletes y la furia resplandece en su rostro, no puede evitar ver en ella la belleza de un ángel vengador. Y cuando se sumerge en el Estigio, no puede evitar aferrarse al recuerdo de unos ojos oscuros, aunque luego se intente convencer de que eran grises.

La ve plantándole cara a Hades antes de dejar el inframundo y se siente más ligero. Nico, traidora, mezquina, rencorosa, leal, bella Nico, siempre vuelve a él. Como el océano, era impredecible e indomable pero siempre volvía. Percy lanza una carcajada y no mira atrás.

La vuelve a ver en la batalla. Si antes manejaba su espada como una extensión de su brazo, ahora la espada parecía una parte de su brazo. Es extrañamente excitante. Carga como alguien que no tiene nada que perder y corta entre los monstruos como si ella fuese la invulnerable.  
Sus patrones de lucha se le hacen conocidos y es entonces que descubre por qué. Nico ha recogido piezas del estilo de Percy y los ha integrado en el propio. Nada muy llamativo. Unas fintas aquí y allá. La forma en la que apunta la espada hacia arriba en el momento de apuñalar. Pero los saltos y las piruetas que la hacen lucir como una bailarina, son claramente de ella.

Al final del día besa a Annabeth. Y es hermoso, pero algo le falta. Cuando ve a Will dándole una sonrisa torcida a Nico lo entiende. Tonto ingenuo, Jackson.  
×

Nico decide alejarse. No se siente cómoda en el campamento ni cerca de Percy. Quiere odiarlo, pero sus estúpidas hormonas deciden que Percy es atractivo. Y aquello dice más de Nico que cualquier otra cosa. No es seguro quedarse y verlo pasear de la mano con Annabeth. Su corazón se siente como que va a estallar cada vez que los ve besarse. Necesita dejar de pensar, porque esto que esta sintiendo no está bien. Es desviado, pervertido y sucio. Así que Nico hace lo que hace mejor. Huye. 

Dura dos semanas. Tal vez menos. Hades la llama a su lado, con un ojo morado y un brazo roto.   
—Nico, no puedes seguir viviendo en las calles. Es muy peligroso. – Dice Hades, con paciencia. Han tenido esta conversación miles de veces. Cada vez, Hades la recoge después de que Nico se meta en una pelea. Le cura los golpes y le ofrece enviarla a un internado para señoritas o al campamento. Y cada vez, Nico dice que no.

—Padre, no voy a volver al campamento mestizo. No hay manera en el infierno. —Contesta. Y casi como un libreto ensayado, Hades responde.

—Cuida tu vocabulario, Nico Di Angelo. Eres una señorita. – Regaña y como todas las veces anteriores, Nico hace una mueca burlona. —¿Y si te quedas aquí? 

—¡¿Qué?!— Chilla Nico porque esto no es parte del libreto. 

—Te quedas aquí, entrenando para una misión que te encomendaré en el futuro.

—¿Qué misión?— Pregunta con sospecha. 

—No puedo decirte aún. Pero muy pronto sabrás. Perséfone estará a cargo de tu entrenamiento— Hades dice y los ojos de Nico se llegan a salir de sus órbitas. Perséfone y ella no tenían la mejor de las relaciones. —¿Aceptas?  
Y Nico, sintiéndose como quien acaba de cerrar un trato con el diablo, asiente.   
×

Los días se mezclan entre ellos. Hay días buenos y días malos. En los buenos, Nico se fuerza a salir de la cama porque tiene sueño y hace frío afuera. En los malos, se fuerza a salir de la cama porque su tristeza es demasiada, no tiene energía y todo le sabe a cenizas. Extraña a Bianca y el sonido de su risa. 

Cada día, Nico tiene que salir a buscar comida porque todo lo que hay en el inframundo está fuera de límites. Luego, Perséfone la obliga a aprender latín, política y a actuar como una dama. La fuerza también a leer el arte de la guerra y a mediar en discusiones entre Hades y Deméter, con la torcida creencia de que eso ayudará a Nico.

Nico odia cada segundo. Perséfone se frustra con ella porque se sienta con una pésima postura y no puede recitar los nombres romanos de los dioses de memoria. Se llevan como perros y gatos.   
Todo llega a su punto culmine cuando Perséfone le compra ropa nueva a Nico sin su autorización y planea deshacerse de su chaqueta de aviador. Nico llora por primera vez frente a ella y al día siguiente tiene que forzarse a salir de la cama, porque su depresión la está ahogando. 

Perséfone entiende entonces y deja de empujarla tanto. Le lee en voz alta para que la dislexia no sea un problema. La lleva a caminar y a dar paseos por el parque mientras discuten de política y la diferencia entre un senado y el ágora. Llama espíritus del Eliseo para que le expliquen estrategia. Teseo, Ulises, incluso Napoleón. 

Pero Nico no solo habla con grandes generales ni héroes. Perséfone se encarga de que hable con mujeres olvidadas por la historia, con mujeres que usaron todas las armas a su favor, que supieron dar vuelta todas las desventajas injustas que ser mujer conllevaba en sus épocas. Y Nico aprende. Absorbe todo como una esponja. 

Y un día, Nico se despierta y Hades le dice que está lista.  
—Hay otro campamento, no para semidioses griegos, sino que…— Dice Hades.

—Romanos. – Completa Nico. No tiene un solo pelo de tonta y es consciente de que su misión tiene que estar relacionada con la cultura romana. ¿Para qué si no molestarse con enseñarle todo eso?  
Hades le sonríe con orgullo.

—Hay rumores de que los dioses querrán unir ambos campamentos. – Le dice. – Tu deber es entrar, informarme de todo lo que pasa y quedar bien posicionada, de modo que si unen los campamentos podamos ganar algo. Para eso, asumirás el rol de embajadora de Plutón. 

—Todas las lecciones que te di son para eso. Te vas a ver obligada por tu rol a participar en reuniones del senado y toma de decisiones importantes. Es importantísimo que te manejes con aplomo y gracia. Nadie puede saber que eres griega.— Perséfone dice y la coge de la mano. Se miran, cómplices. Posicionarse por cualquier medio necesario. Nico se había vuelto una experta en eso. 

—Ve a vestirte, niña.— Hades dice, sin la ternura de Perséfone. —Empaca solo tu ropa nueva. En casa, puedes vestir como gustes, pero allá debes encajar. Nos iremos a las once. 

Así que Nico, buena soldado que es, obedece. Se pone vaqueros y una blusa verde. Un color neutral, para no favorecer ni alarmar a los romanos. Se mira en el espejo por primera vez en un buen tiempo. Los primeros días como una chica, Nico no quería verse al espejo. Cuando por fin tuvo el coraje, el parecido con Bianca resultaba insoportable. Entonces Nico había adquirido la costumbre de evitar los espejos. Por eso siempre parecía despeinada.   
Se siente como si estuviera vistiendo un disfraz. La blusa es muy suave y muy femenina. Los vaqueros, muy ajustados. Nico mira su reflejo e intenta domesticar su cabello.

Está a punto de salir cuando ve la chaqueta de aviador sobre la cama. Una mirada basta para saber que no debería pero quiere. ¿Y no es aquello un resumen adecuado de su vida? Nico siempre quiere cosas que no debería.   
Se la pone sobre los hombros y sale del cuarto sin mirar atrás. 

Hades la espera en la sala del trono. Luce diferente, más carismático y orgulloso. Más como un guerrero. La coge suavemente del codo y en un parpadeo, ambos están frente a una fortaleza que se parece mucho al coliseo romano. 

Hades comienza a arrastrarla hacia adentro de la estructura. Nico vacila un poco ante los ruidos que escucha. Gritos y entrechocar de espadas que suenan mucho a batalla. Hades insiste.   
Hay soldados por todos lados. Parecen estar jugando a algo definitivamente más mortal que el “Captura la bandera” del campamento mestizo. Todos portan armas de un metal que Nico desconoce. En la tribuna se sientan dos personas. Una chica morena y un chico rubio. Nico los mira y su corazón da un salto. 

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?— Pregunta la chica apenas los ve. Hades… Plutón gruñe. Los ojos de la chica se abren en espanto. 

—Creo que este señor es un dios. La señorita no tengo idea. – Dice el chico, sujetando a la chica por el brazo. 

—¿No me reconoces, sobrino?— Dice Plutón y es Nico quien jadea. ¿Otro hijo de los tres grandes? El rubio se pone de pie tan rápido que a Nico le preocupa que le vaya a dar algo.

—Señor Plutón.— Dicen ambos, mientras inclinan las cabezas en respeto.

—Esta es mi hija. – Dice Plutón, pasándole un brazo por sobre los hombros. Nico sonríe tímidamente. El rubio la mira con interés y la chica con preocupación. —Nicole Di Angelo.  
Nico se sorprende un poco ante el nombre, pero es mucho más serio que usar Nico, que en el caso de las mujeres suele ser un apodo. 

—Es un placer conocerlos, pretores. —Dice Nico, rompiendo el protocolo. Ambos parecen sacudidos y responden en voz baja.

—¿Cuál es el propósito de su visita, mi señor?— Pregunta la chica. 

—Prefiero explicarlo una sola vez, pretor Ramírez Arellano. Esperaré hasta que su legión termine con el ejercicio de entrenamiento. 

—El asedio recién comienza, señor. —Ofrece el rubio. —¿Por qué no se sientan con nosotros? 

—Será un placer.— Plutón comienza a subir la gradería con sorprendente agilidad para alguien que viste una toga. Cuando Nico va a seguirlo, el pretor extiende una mano frente a ella. 

—Permítame ayudarla, señorita. —El rubio sonríe con encanto y sus ojos chispean. Nico toma su mano y permite que la jale hasta él con sorprendente fuerza. Luego, ambos se sientan. Nico queda entre Plutón y el rubio.

Plutón conversa con la chica en voz baja acerca de las estrategias de cada cohorte, pero de vez en cuando una de sus manos encontrará la de Nico y se la apretará para reafirmarla. Nico se encuentra a sí misma sonriendo y estudiando cuidadosamente la estrategia de los legionarios.  
—¿Quién cree que va a ganar, señorita?— Pregunta el pretor. Nico se queda en silencio unos segundos. 

—Los que visten uniforme rojo, pretor. Están más cerca del objetivo. 

—Soy más parcial a los azules. —Ríe él. Su risa, ronca y masculina hace estremecer a Nico. – Es el color de mi padre. 

—¿Oh?— Pregunta Nico, con los ojos fijos en el juego. 

—Soy un hijo de Júpiter. —Responde. La conversación muere allí, porque el juego termina y tal como Nico predice ganan los rojos. Todos los semidioses se congregan bajo las gradas y se sorprenden al ver a dos personas nuevas. 

—¡Romanos!— Dice la chica. —Hoy, el señor Plutón nos honra con su visita. —De inmediato, todos los romanos se arrodillan en señal de respeto. —Nos ha traído noticias.

—Así es, romanos. —Plutón dice. Y Nico se sorprende, porque Hades no es alguien muy sociable y mucho menos bueno al hablar en publico. Más bien tiene las habilidades sociales de una langosta con agorafobia. Nico lo sabe mejor que nadie, porque las heredó de él.  
— He notado su descuido en los tributos hacia mi persona. – Los pretores se estremecen. — ¡Peor aún! ¡Su descuido en los ritos funerarios! ¡¿Dónde se ha visto un funeral dentro de la línea del pomerium?!— Los murmullos estallan. Parece ser un tema sensible para los romanos y se escuchan muchos “Te lo dije” – Pero no debéis temer. Soy un dios bondadoso. – Coge a Nico de la mano y la arrastra hacia el frente. – Esta es Nicole Di Angelo. Mi embajadora, que se encargará de supervisar cada uno de sus rituales. 

Hay jadeos colectivos y murmullos de impresión. Todo muy dramático.   
—¿Se unirá a una cohorte?— Pregunta un chico rubio y flacucho. Sus ojos brillan con astucia. Nico lo detesta de inmediato. 

—No. – Dice Plutón, de forma tajante. —Mi hija no va a ser marcada como ganado. En su lugar…— Mete una de sus manos en su bolsillo. Saca un collar con un colgante que Nico reconoce de inmediato. Es el glifo de Plutón. Hades se lo pasa a Nico que se apresura a ponérselo. —Pertenecerá al senado.

—Gracias, padre.—Murmura. 

—¿Y la niña sabe defenderse?— Insiste el rubio flacucho. Nico quiere golpearlo, pero se obliga a respirar profundo y no perder la compostura. 

—¡Octavian!— Sisea la pretor. El pretor rueda los ojos. Octavian frunce el ceño. 

—Nicole es más que capaz.— Hades confirma.

—Entonces no le importará demostrarlo. – Dice Octavian. Nico decide que quiere reorganizarle la cara a bofetones. 

—¡Octavian!— Chilla la pretor escandalizada. 

—¡¿Pero que clase de sugerencia es esa, niño?! ¡¿Dudas de la palabra de un dios?!— Brama Plutón. Nico le pone una mano tranquilizadora en el antebrazo. 

—Está bien, padre.— Nico dice. —Lo haré. – Comienza a quitarse la chaqueta y a atarse el cabello. No tiene otra opción. No quiere ser percibida como débil por los romanos. 

—¡Nicole!— Dice Plutón. Sin embargo, le recibe la chaqueta con mucho cuidado. Nico baja de las gradas con una agilidad desconocida. Su sangre canta con el fervor de la batalla. 

—¿Y bien?— Nico dice, desenfundando su espada. 

—¿Qué sugiere?— Pregunta la pretor, dividida entre mirar al furioso Plutón o a la chica sujetando una espada que se ve más grande que ella. 

—Yo contra el mejor de sus soldados. – Nico dice. La multitud exclama, sorprendida. 

—Ese sería yo. – Dice el pretor mientras se quita la toga. Bajo ella viste una camiseta y vaqueros. Es por los menos veinte centímetros más alto que Nico. Está muy confiado y Nico sabe que aquello será su perdición.

—Muy bien. – Nico dice, sin batir una pestaña. —¿Primera sangre? 

—Dennos espacio— El chico responde. La multitud se mueve, dándoles un amplio círculo. 

—Uno, dos, tres.— Cuenta en voz alta. Nico solo lo mira con su mejor expresión de chica estúpida. El pretor sonríe levemente, como si ya tuviese la batalla ganada, y ataca.

Nico responde y se defiende. Es mas fuerte y más grande, pero Nico es más ágil. Pronto, el chico comienza a cansarse. La confianza se borra de su cara. Es bueno, pero no puede con Nico. Una finta, dos fintas y el desarme que le enseñó Percy. La espada del romano vuela. Pone una expresión de sorpresa. Nico no quiere herirlo, pero se fuerza a hacerle un pequeño corte en el cuello, para que no intente atacarla de nuevo. 

—No puede ser…

—Imposible…— Murmuran.

—¡Venció a Grace!

—Bienvenida al campamento Júpiter, embajadora Di Angelo. – La voz de la pretor silencia los murmullos. Nadie se atreve a objetar.   
Plutón sonríe. Baja de la grada, los romanos abriéndose ante él como el mar ante Moisés. Besa a Nico en la frente y desaparece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben, estoy intentando unir mis dos cuentas. Odio el sistema de ao3 para publicar. Ya recordé porqué no publico tanto aquí. Si alguien esta interesado y quiere leer capitulos adelabtadosm están en fanfiction con este mismo nombre. Actualizé ayer.

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo está tambien en fanfiction, bajo este mismo nombre. Suelo actualizar antes por allá.


End file.
